


Need a distraction

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Other, Romance, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:25:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Trouble making getting slightly out of hand





	Need a distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't published anything new for these two in a while since I've been pretty much tied up with my madney one shot series and my sullivandy series  
> this was a little something I wrote its pretty short though hope you enjoy it

"You're so cute when you pout like that."Robert mentioned when he noticed Lucas pout as he read through the sheets sitting on his desk 

"You're gonna distract me"Lucas warned him 

"Maybe you need a distraction"his boyfriend told him 

"Baby as much as I'd love to I'm working right now"Lucas pleaded with him 

"You don't have to work alone not if you have me"Robert smirked trying to seduce him he wanted him so badly damn his man looked fine as fuck in his uniform 

"I love you but let me work"Lucas said to him 

"I love you too and nope"Robert smirked 

"You're a troublemaker"Lucas poked fun at him 

"Only when it comes to you my love"Robert cooed affectionately teasing him 

Robert knew he was mixing business with pleasure but he didn't seem to mind it breaking the rules when it came to Lucas  
a bit he loved him 

 

"I have mountains of paperwork "Lucas told him 

Robert sat right on top of the desk to get the other mans attention he acted all cute playing around with him flirting shamelessly "I could be your paperwork"Robert winked at him playfully they were having a mini dinner date in Lucas's office 

"You're insufferable"Lucas told him he never could resist him Robert came over to kiss him Lucas let him the kiss slowly deepened hands flying all over the place as they began making out with each other


End file.
